


Solid

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Discussion, FPC: 39 | Solid, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Society Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "From in front or behind?""Well, in front, because I'll already have checked behind.""Oh, so, because you've checked once, it's going to be clear for ever and ever."-or-The narrator presents a plan to KJ, who is not completely sold.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 39 - Solid.





	Solid

"…then you come in behind me, do whatever you need to do, then I cover you as we leave."

"From in front or behind?"

"Well, in front, because I'll already have checked behind."

"Oh, so, because you've checked once, it's going to be clear for ever and ever."

"Well, no, but-"

"This is why Mack is coming along. You might be good, kid, but you can't be in two places at once."

"I can."

"No, Mack, you can't!"

"Well, I still think that my plan is a pretty solid plan."

"I think your head is pretty solid sometimes…"

"Let up on him, KJ, he's only a kid."

"A kid who has to learn. Even though an extra person is a risk, in this instance, it's a risk I feel is worth taking."

"Because it's your life at stake, Kayj."

"No, I just need to do my whatever I need to do with relative peace of mind."

"Right."

"Mack, you're coming with me and the kid, and that's final!"

**Author's Note:**

> he'll learn
> 
> This doesn't really have that much narrator, in case you couldn't tell...I like going these dialogue only pieces, even though it's not always easy to read...they're fun :'3


End file.
